


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by fyfabz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, birthday sex with these two heaven sent gods, heavy sex session, kinda plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: this was thought as a shot for my best friend's birthday. but please do enjoy sexy times with the heart's pirate captain and the marimo set in an AU.feedback is always appreciated.





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**warnings for strong language, explicit sex themes and more ahead.**

Tatiana wakes up in her room, greeted by the familiar sound of the alarm telling her it was time to face the reality of this day. She groans deeply annoyed as she sits on the bed, yawning and rubbing the sleep off her eyes before they glance at the illuminated screen of her phone.

She proceeds to pick up the device as her eyes scan the screen, orbs colliding with the numbers that read '7:09 AM.' An ungodly hour for her to be awake, honestly. She scrolls through the numerous texts she had already received from of the people at work, some friends and even her family.

She blocks the screen again before she stretches her arms above her head, deciding she will answer them all later with the typical thank you and whatnot. She's barely taken a step towards the bathroom when the familiar tune of a song by Taylor Swift, she had currently gotten stuck in her head, 'Look What You Made Me Do' starts blasting through the speaker; she's quick to answer the phone without even glancing at the name.

"Hello?" Tatiana asks, voice hoarse and extremely tired.

A chuckle greets her on the other side of the line before a familiar voice speaks rather cheerfully. "Good morning, sunshine!"

"Not for me." She groans, but the voice on the other side of the line, does not misses the playful tone in her voice. "I wanna go back to sleep and not wake up."

"Naah, naaah. . ." she laughs even though she knows she's joking. "Let's get this partaaay starteeed!"

_This bitch is way too happy in the mornings. . ._

"Easy for you to say,  _hoe_. . ." she teases towards her best friend as she hears her giggling on the other side of the line. Tatiana continues her way to the bathroom, the phone now on speaker so she can start washing her face, hands free.

"Fine, fine. . ." her friend starts, "Hey! Wanna grab some good ol' breakfast? I'll paaaay. . ." she sings the last part as if to pull her out from her misery.

The line goes silent for a couple of seconds before Tatiana replies.

"Gimme 20 minutes."

* * *

 After a quick shower and going through her daily 'beauty' routine she has made her way to the dinner where she has made plans to reunite with her friend. The location was actually close to her apartment and thankfully empty and free of kids running wild as it usually was on busier days, maybe it's the hour, she thinks to herself as she crosses the doors of the restaurant. Her eyes scanning the crowd and the heads of people until they collide with the unmistakable head of her best friend.

"Anna!" Tatiana calls as she gets the attention of the woman she has known for years now as her best friend.

"Heeey hoe! Happy birthday!" Anna calls with a smile as she hugs her best friend tightly.

"Argh, some birthday it is. I have to work! I mean, who the fuck works on their birthday!?" Tatiana groans, practically slamming her head on the table as she finally sits down.

"Lots of people do, stupid-head." Anna says with a roll of her eyes. "Hey, I have work too so submerge your tits in cold water, okay?" she continues as she sips quietly on her cup of what Tatiana can only assume it's hot coffee. "Besides, we have the whole morning and part of the afternoon before we even have to be at work so I plan to treat you today, bitch."

One would be offended by the quantity of insults they throw at each other but those are meant with affection and they know it. Having known themselves since college and becoming best friends was something very natural for both of them and as soon as they had graduated they packed their bags and moved together to London; the change of scenery and culture was definitely shocking for both girls but they adapted rather fast.

"What have you planned?" Tatiana sighs, she has never been one of those persons who dies to celebrate in a big way their birthday but Anna always had something planned for her, by now, she had grown accustomed and was actually looking forward to her. . .  _schemes_.

"First," Anna declares, putting the white porcelain cup down. "Eat up your chocolate chip pancakes and then I'll tell you."

But Anna didn't, instead she just dragged Tatiana all around town. First stop was the movie theater, which she didn't really mind because they were playing this particular movie she had been dying to see for a while now; then she took her to Starbucks for her favorite drink and then to a couple of stores, including one where Anna bought her a couple of figures she had liked from one of her favorite animes and then they ended the afternoon with a lunch at Tatiana's favorite place just because they had this amazing chicken Alfredo pasta she loved.

"Okay, we should head towards the club. I don't want Nami to chew us up." Anna speaks as soon as her eyes glance at the time on the screen of her phone. Tatiana laughs as she softly nods her head, quite contempt for having spend the day with her best friend.

Growing up she never did anything out of the extraordinary in her birthday, sure, she would go out to eat with her parents and blow out the candles in the night but that was about it. Nothing else; and since meeting Anna, she had noticed the redhead went out of her way to make her birthday an amazing day. Back when they had no money and were just a couple of students, they couldn't do much, but since a steady income started to appear, Anna would treat her to everything her heart desired for her birthday.

She appreciated having a best friend like that.

"Yo, Tatiana. . ." Anna calls when she notices her friend, staring at her. . .  like a lost child. "Are you okay?"

Tatiana nods her head and steps forward her best friend before she envelopes her in a bone crushing hug before she murmurs. "Thank you. . . for everything."

Anna doesn't overlooks the tone in her voice and just smiles at her friend with happiness, she was glad she had been able to help her enjoy her birthday so far, being far away from home, she knew Tatiana often missed her hometown even if she didn't admitted to, so it was an unspoken rule for Anna to be her family whenever she needed her to be.

"Oh, don't mention it hoe, cause I'm expecting the same treatment!" Anna laughs, joking towards her friend. "Now, come on. Nami has already started to clog my phone with worried texts."

* * *

Tatiana shouldn't be complaining,  _she shouldn't._  But by the time the clock marks 8:56 PM, all she wanted to do was to be at home, cuddled up in between the sheets of her bed, with the air conditioner on and watching reruns in her computer of Durarara or Hitorijime my Hero.

But no, she was here in a club packed to it's fullest with men drooling over the dancers on the catwalk while she delivered drinks between tables before her turn was up.

Yeah, Tatiana was a dancer; and a very good one at that, if she's allowed to have a moment of egocentrism; She and Anna had gotten themselves into this job because they had met Nami while shopping in a mall and the orange-haired girl was basically flipping tables when she approached them, telling them about their unique looks and how they could totally live by with the club's earnings.

So far, Nami had been true to her word. The pay was good, _very_  good and the tips even better, not to mention this club wasn't like every other one, where they had to do everything they were told to by customers or handle unnecessary touching, in here, there was nothing they had to do if they didn't wanted to.

"Here are your drinks, gentlemen." Tatiana announces with a smile as she places the tray of drinks in the table. Her red lips attracting the attention of two particular males but she doesn't realizes it because her eyes were wandering to the stage, watching Vivi leave the catwalk, meaning Khalifa was next and after that, it was her turn.

As Tatiana allows her mind, as well as her eyes, to wander in those trivial thoughts, the two men who had already fallen victim to her, gawk recklessly every single curve and shape of her body. Silver eyes wander through the valley of her round breasts up to the naked skin of her neck which he finds himself fantasizing in biting, while brown deep eyes roam the curve of her ass as she leaves the table, her hair bouncing behind her back, leaving him with the thought of grabbing a fistful of it as he pounds deep inside her from behind.

Tatiana makes her way through the mass of people whose eyes are currently focused on the catwalk as Khalifa moves around, dancing to 'Escalate by Tsar B', she tries her best not to be rude and just shove people out of the way but they are making it so hard for her.

Thankfully, soon enough, she's leaving the tray by the bar where Sanji gives her a bright smile before she makes her way backstage where Anna is already waiting for her, her hair's styled down in small ringlets but her face hasn't been done, understandable since today she's the closing act, and for closing time, there's still a  _long_  time to go.

"You're late." Anna points as she instructs her friend to sit down in the chair so she can begin her makeup for her act.

"I got a last minute order." Tatiana rolls her eyes before a smile breaks through her lips. "But I'm here now, aren't I?"

Anna puckers her lips, disapprovingly, and rolls her eyes, dismissing her friend's comment all together with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, yeah. . ."

"Let's get you some good tips, yeah?" Anna beams at her through the reflection in the vanity's mirror.

Tatiana lifts her fist in the best Rocky Balboa pose she can think of as she proudly announces. "To be able to pay Crunchyroll this month too!"

Anna laughs her ass off at her remark as she starts to work on her hair.

* * *

The music is slow as it begins, as she makes her way to the stage, her heels clicking against the floor, slow and sensual strides guide her to the pole in the center of the catwalk as she takes a quick glance at the crowd. Sweat covered bodies, whistling and screaming their dirty fantasies at her fill her range of vision, nothing she isn't used to in this line of work as her body moves against the cold material of the pole, her eyes cast down a quick glance towards the security around the stage, as she hears the rhythm in the song start to pick up.

Her hips sway from side to side, as she grinds against the pole, her hands running down her chest, above the clothing covering her breasts, down her bare stomach, fingers toying with the waistband of the lingerie boy-shorts made of an almost see-through material as she crouches down, her back still pressed tightly against the pole.

She stands up and walks around the pole in large strides before she launches herself at it, as the lyrics of the song 'Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson' lead her through every move, every stroke, every sway of her hips, every flip of her hair while her body contorts into all the basic shapes Robin and some of the other girls had taught her to do with the pole when she and Anna had first arrived here.

The music picks up again and she makes another movement, this one has her bringing her legs to the pole to support herself on it, before she slowly lets her body bend backwards.  _What had Robin called this? A knee release or something like that?_

She brings her upper body back to the pole, sliding down just a bit, before she once again starts another figure, this one allowing her to twirl around the pole, first, supported by her arms and then shifting so her legs support her twirling bent backwards body.

There was something about the song itself and the way she had every single male admiring her body, eating at the palm of her hand, that made her feel. . . powerful and full of confidence. She loved the thrill it gave her whenever she jumped on stage.

Tatiana's halfway through her performance when she feels it, that strong pull from somebody's eyes on her, unlike the rest of the male population filling the sidelines, undressing her with their eyes, this. . .  _magnetic pull_ , went beyond that. And so, as she tried to keep her facade, she scanned through the crowd, never losing the sight of her movements and her performance.

And then she sees it.

A man,  _no_ , two men dressed in black formal suits watched her from one of the booths to her right. One of them had dark hair and even in the darkness of the badly illuminated club she could feel how his eyes were breaking through every inch of her skin, leaving her naked under his gaze with the promise of. . .  _more_.

She adverts her eyes towards his friend, a greenette with a scar running down vertically through his right eye that prevented him from using it, but the good eye he had was solely trained on her, a smirk playing on his thin lips as he toyed the rim of the glass from his drink, she adverts her eyes back to the ravenette as she watches him lick his lips with a devious smile, before she turns her back away, catching her breath and continuing with her routine.

She feels too hot with her knees growing weak and for the first time in a while she's thankful she's in the final stage of her routine. So without further due she drops to her knees, crawling on her hands and knees towards the end of the catwalk, eyes seductively watching those of the men around her, but only thinking on the pair that had been basically eating her alive.

With a final flip of her body, she lays on the floor, her hair slightly damp from her work on the pole, music still blasting as it starts to fade to complete silence before the cheering and deafening praises from the crowd mix with the unmistakable voice of her one and true crazy as fuck friend as she speaks through the speakers of the club.

**_"Now, don't be shy. . .Let those tips rain, folks! Today is this gorgeous girl's birthday!"_ **

Tatiana growls softly at Anna's actions before she sits up, her hands collecting all the tips in between her breasts and the waistband of her shorts with eyes glued to the floor before her field of sight collides with the tattooed skin of a hand in front of her eyes, offering a $100 dollar bill.

She's lost for words when she gets a good look at him and the dark tousled hair framing the face of what she's sure to be a greek god, a goatee that she can't herself but to think of how  _good_ it would burn between her thighs as well as a pair of silver eyes scorching deep into every corner of her soul.

"Amazing performance."

"T-thank you." She blushes, stuttering at his compliment before she glances sideways as his greenette friend makes his presence known. He kicks back down his throat the drink in his hand before he approaches her, his fingers showing her the money in his hand as he touches the skin of her hip, slipping the money between the waistband of her shorts and her skin, letting his fingers linger on them as if,  _testing the waters_ , before he steps back with a satisfactory smirk.

Unlike the ravenette, he remains quiet and asides from the smirk that cannot have the word lust more clearly written in it, he offers her a wink. She adverts her eyes back to the ravenette as he takes her by surprise, taking a hold of her wrist and whispering her demise in her ear.

"Booth 521, don't be late."

Soon enough they both disappear into the crowd, leaving her speechless as she collects her tips and makes her way, stumbling, backstage before it's someone else's turn to dance. Her mind goes haywire at his words, her knees growing weak and a feeling she has missed for a long time now settles on the pit of her stomach.

_Excitement._

* * *

After counting down her tips with Anna, she had collected a little more than $675 just in tips in one night.

Not too shabby for Tatiana.

"Well, I think you can totally afford Crunchyroll for another-- _TATIANA_!" Anna calls, snapping the wandering thoughts of her friend back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asks, looking completely dumbfounded as the only thing that she can clearly see as of now are the eyes from the tattooed male and his greenette friend.

"Are you--GODDAMMIT, TATIANA! THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!?" Anna growls about to hit her friend, before she calms herself and remembers, not in her fucking birthday, no.

"I--I'm sorry, what?"

"Bitch, you testing my patience woman, say what again. I dare you,  _no_. I DOUBLE dare you!"

Tatiana laughs at her friends remarks, scratching the back of her neck, sheepishly. "I. . . I am sorry, I'm just tired."

"Something happened?" Anna asks with concern in her voice, not truly believing her story.

"No, no. . ." Tatiana shakes her head and hands, dismissing her concerns. "Nothing happened, I told you, I'm just ti--"

"Hey, Tatiana?" Robin, their dance instructor and ocasional back-up dancer, calls interrupting their talk. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a call-booth--"

" _What_?" Anna interrupts Robin with a smirk, as her face contorts in realization and her eyes glint with knowledge.

"We tried telling him that you don't take any of those but he insisted in us relying the message to you personally," Robin apologizes as Tatiana dismisses her worries. "He. . . said something like he had already spoken with you?" Robin finishes unsure as Anna's eyes keep themselves glued to Tatiana's face, the brunette does not misses for a second the mocking look on her best friend's face.

"Oh,  _really_  now. . ." Anna trails off with a smirk. However, Tatiana's concentration is towards Robin as she does her best to ignore the tone in Anna's words.

"I didn't really spoke. . .I. . ." Tatiana sighs, unable to explain further. "Don't worry about it. What booth?"

"521."

_. . . ._

"I'll. . .  _handle_ it." Robin nods her head in acknowledgment and once the door closes behind her, Anna bursts into a fit of laughter.

"He he he, you slut!" Anna teases with a smile. "You had it well kept, huh!?"

"Anna--"

"Is that why you took a shower?" She interrupts her with a smirk.

"I took a shower cause I sweated like a pig out there! AND I  _always_  take a shower!"

"True." Anna nods in agreement.

"But seriously, it's not. . ."

"Don't worry. . ." Her friend starts as her attention gets captured for a moment by the familiar shade of pink hair from Reiju as she leaves the stage, her outfit filled with tips from the night. "I'll have Marco give me a ride."

Now it was Tatiana's turn to grin like the Cheshire cat. "A ride, huh?"

"Oh stop it," she chuckles with a wave of her hand but she doesn't misses the red tinting her cheeks. After all, Tatiana knew of her friend's infatuation with the pineapple headed man, who was one of the security guards around the stage.

Nor it was a secret that he usually paid  _extra_  attention whenever Anna was on stage.

_Not sutil at all Marco._

"Wear protection!" Anna calls towards her friend as Tatiana starts to make her way to the booth area.

"Says the pot to the kettle!"

* * *

Tatiana stands outside the door leading to the private room, Booth 521; as her nerves start to get the best of her but she makes up her mind and decides to turn the doorknob and cross the threshold of the room.

 _"Hi."_  Is what she wants to say when she's inside but the words never leave her mouth, instead she just hears the door locking itself shut behind her as the ravenette and the greenette turn their attention towards the woman standing in relatively scarce clothing, different from the one she used on stage but still very. . . teasingly scarce.

The booth they had chosen had the very same decoration as the others around the club, red silk sheets that were replaced after every turn, mirrors hanging on the ceiling, a private bathroom with a bathtub, a black leather couch and a minibar which by the looks of it, they had already raided empty.

"So kind of you to  _finally_  join us," the ravenette murmurs as the greenette leans his head on his fist as his elbow supports the weight resting against one of the armrests, his sight resting on her legs, eyes devouring her completely, making her shift in her place, something he doesn't overlooks.

"Tatiana." She says, stating her name obvious.

" _Tatiana-ya_ ," the ravenette smiles,  _amused,_  even. "A beautiful name, don't you think  _Zoro-ya_?"

"As beautiful as the woman,  _Law_." The greenette speaks his first words in the evening, shocking her by how deep and seductive his voice sounds, her dirty mind cannot help but travel as far as to how it would feel to have him talk real deep and low in her ear as he's close to explode.

The thought only sends a pleasurable shudder down her back as Law stands up and makes his way in front of her, it's only now she notices both of their jackets have been discarded, and their dress shirts have the sleeves rolled up to their elbows.

Law's presence invades her personal space and her 5'3 are nothing compared to his 6'2 as he looks down at her and her rosy cheeks, she lets out a breathe she had been holding on when he takes a hold of her chin with delicate and long fingers as he makes her look up at him with brown eyes.

Law fights back a groan as she bites her lower lip in anticipation before he loses control of it and kisses her deep, making her lose focus of the world as he backs her up against the steel door, successfully trapping her between the cool material and his warm body.

Tatiana cannot concentrate in anything that isn't the feel of his lips against her own, his scent drives her insane as the seconds go by and the softness of her lips is enough to have him begging for more. A silent request that is complied when he makes a move to get that from her by biting her lower lip, driving a gasp out of her throat and giving him the chance to dominate her tongue with his.

She submits herself to his will as his hands grip tightly her hips before they separate gasping for air. Law's leaning his forehead against hers as they stand so close to each other, feeding on each other's air when he opens his silvery eyes and glances down at her, she still holds her eyes closed and watches her lick her lips as if savoring the tastiest of desserts.

Law shoves one of his hands deep into the pocket of his dress pants as he feels the material of his present, holding it out for her to see it.

And when she opens her eyes, she sees it. Right there and between his long tattooed fingers rests a rose gold crystal choker, it looked thick enough to cover most of her neck as she allows her eyes to bask in the preciousness of the jewelry, her thoughts running wild as he speaks his next words.

"Wanna try it?" He asks, gauging her reaction before a smile, as bright as the day, breaks through her lips as she nods her head up and down. Law smiles delighted at her response as he brings the collar around her neck and clasps it securely around the skin.

"Beautiful." Law declares. "Come." He takes a hold of her wrist as he leads her to the leather couch where  _Zoro_  awaits for them, his white buttoned up dress shirt has a couple of buttons undone, letting her take in a peek of his skin and the scar that seems to start at his left shoulder. As Tatiana sits down, Zoro's eyes continue to devour her body, or at least, still dream of doing so.

The ravenette, deciding he has waited long enough, pushes the hair away from his path and dives in for the skin of her right shoulder, his teeth sinking in as he sucks loudly, obviously attempting to create a bruise, gaining a few breathless moans from Tatiana's lips as her hands claw at Zoro's thigh and Law's forearm, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Zoro's eyes are attached to the color of her flushed face, the tint of red on her cheeks, the pleading look in her eyes and the aching of her lips. He only glances once at Law, who is already watching the greenette as he offers him a quick nod of his head, allowing Zoro to finally make his move as he drops on his knees to the ground and between her legs, automatically gaining the attention of the whimpering woman before him.

He watches Law's hands roam through the valley of her breasts, over the fabric covering her tits, groping at them as she groans in delight. He guides his calloused hands through the naked skin of her legs until he reaches the waistband of her shorts and as he hooks his fingers inside them, he offers her a quick smirk before he is basically ripping the material off her body.

Tatiana gasps at the feeling of cool air hitting her core as the hands of the greenette continue to make her shudder from the sudden and forward contact, her eyes closing in pleasure as Law takes the opportunity to bind her hands together with his black tie, keeping them above her head as he guides his tattooed fingers to the piece of clothing covering her breasts from prying eyes.

He  _slowly_ drags the front zipper down as it opens to reveal her breasts standing up with hardened nipples due to the cold air of the room and Law's previous administrations, the material of the 'shirt' hangs loose from her arms, not able to take it off due to her tied up hands but she doesn't seems to mind and neither do them.

Zoro glances up for a moment as he sees her lust clouded eyes attached to the ravenette, wanting to be paid a  _little_  bit of attention himself, he breathes out against her aching core, the feeling of his breath against her sensitive skin yields in another shudder from her as she attempts to close her legs but is unable to as Zoro stands in between them.

Tatiana looks down with hooded eyes as she makes eye contact with the greenette, one of his hands is resting against the skin of her thigh and he offers her a wink before he slips a finger inside her without warning. The wetness coating his skin has the greenette groaning, satisfactorily.

"Look at you, you dirty little slut. . ." Zoro teases with a smirk on his lips as he slowly takes his finger out from her pussy. "You're so wet for us."

His eyes never leave hers as he brings it to his lips, the obscene sounds coming from his mouth as he sucks clean her juices from his skin is enough to have Tatiana near a breakdown. His pace is deadly slow as he inserts it back inside her, this time, adding a second one.

"Do you like it when I touch you there?" The greenette rasps against her thigh before kissing the skin, eyes shining in delight as he awaits her response. Her mouth hangs ajar, attempting to answer him, attempting to. . . but failing at it.

"You can't concentrate on anything that isn't his fingers, can you?" Law's husky voice, speaks against the shell of her ear as his hand takes a hold of her chin, forcing her to maintain eye contact with the greenette's actions. His breath is warm,  _seductive_  and has her wishing she could turn her head to meet his silvery gaze. 

Meanwhile Law, on another hand, ignoring her silent pleads, continues his torturous treatment towards her tits, his hands groping the skin of her mounds, as she continues watching Zoro's advances, his tattooed hands delivering some playful slaps as he watches her throw her head against his shoulder as she continues to seek for more of the skin burning sensation his hand provides her.

The ravenette gropes tightly and roughly her left breast as he dips his head and guides his lips towards her right one, his mouth closing down on her nipple as he sucks it hard inside his mouth, his tongue playing with it as he draws pleasurable moans from her throat, the sounds leaving her lips only add fuel to the fire inside the men worshiping her body.

Zoro starts speeding up the pace of his fingers, gauging at her reaction before he dips his mouth towards her core, his lips locking on her sensitive clit as he sucks and licks the tiny bud, her mouth slurring a serious of inapprehensible words as the greenette smirks at her reaction, his pace never stopping and mouth lapping still at the delicious treat.

Tatiana's bound hands lower themselves towards the greenette's locks of hair, her fingers tightening their hold on the strands as she forces him to continue, deeper, harder, faster.

"God  _yes_ , Zoro. . ." she moans, biting her lip as if to contain some control over her words, as if to keep some of the sanity Zoro seems hell bent on taking away from her. She manages to throw her legs above his shoulders and the grenette takes a hold of her right one, keeping it on a lock as his fingers continue their intrusion inside her lower regions, as his mouth continues lapping- oh so deliciously at her cunt.

"Do you want his cock?" Law asks huskily on her ear, teeth sinking into her earlobe as she closes her eyes before a small 'yes' leaves her lips in a plea.

"Beg for it." Zoro smirks against her dripping cunt, his words catching her completely off guard as she opens her eyes with heavy breathing to look down at the sexy devil.

"W-what?" she stutters, her chest going up and down as she attempts to control her breathing before he stills his fingers, the action triggering a whine from her.

"You heard me, Tatiana. . ." he chuckles, fingers going at a killing slow pace. "Beg. For. It."

"I--I," she swallows deep before she finds her words. "Please. . . please, give me your cock."

"Not good enough, baby." He smirks, fingers thrusting once deep and hard inside her pussy. "Try again." Zoro's voice has captured her complete attention as she completely misses Law leaving her side and his actions as he quickly takes off his black dress shirt and unfastens his black pants. The sound of the belt coming undone as well as the zipper being pulled down go unnoticed by the woman as she pleads with the greenette.

"Please, please. . .  _Zoro,_ " the greenette is taken back just for a second at the way she says his name, a pleasant surprise before he recovers quickly and awaits for her to finish her. . .  _plea_. "Fuck me until I can't walk."

Law chuckles deep and with a hint of sadism as Zoro withdraws his fingers, tongue licking them clean before he stands up, his toned body still between her legs as he proceeds to pop open the buttons of his pants and drag down the zipper before he pulls out his hard rock cock with hooded eyes glancing at her face to gauge her reaction. A satisfied smirk rests upon his lips when he catches her licking her own in anticipation.

He lines up his cock to her slit and leans his body over hers, arms framing her head as he dips down and whispers in her ear. "With pleasure." Are his final words before she feels the single thrust of his cock filling her up.

Tatiana's eyes close at the feeling, bound hands going over his head as she brings him closer, his toned chest pressing tightly against her breasts, their sweat mixing together and their moans feeding each other's lustful needs. Zoro's pace is steady and hard, his cock stretches her in the most pleasant of ways as a breathy moan leaves her lips before she bites down as if to control herself but of course, the greenette, has other plans.

"I liked that sound you made." His words are chopped by groans as he continues his uninterrupted pace. "I'll have to make you make that sound again." His lips capture hers in a breathtaking kiss as his pace continues, their moans dying on each other's lips before Zoro straightens his back, but his pace never falters.

The ravenette, meanwhile, is obviously having some kind of internal struggle as he calls her name with that sultry voice of his; Tatiana turns her eyes to watch his naked torso and the several heart tribal tattoos covering both of  his arms and chest as the tanned skin shines over ripped muscles.

"Open your mouth." He demands, "I wanna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." The words send a shiver down her back as she does as she's told. Her mouth swallowing deep before she parts her lips and he wastes no time to shove his cock down her throat, the action catching her off guard as she fights with heavy breathing to adapt to his actions.

"Breathe through your nose, Tatiana-ya." Law instructs as he bucks his hips back and forth, not strong enough to hurt her, but deep enough to make her gag. His eyes take note on her teary eyes and heated cheeks as she fights to adapt to his size, the view is enough to have Law groaning as he fights to keep control over his actions.

He backs away from her mouth as a trail of spit connects her lips to the tip of his cock. Tatiana licks her lips before she hoarsely asks with a lustful smile.

"Why did you stopped?"

"You heard her, Law. . ." Zoro smirks, cock still buried deep inside her as his breath fans over the skin of her nipples. "She wants more cock." His words are uttered before he wraps his lips above the skin, the action gaining a breathless moan from her lips.

Law stays quiet and lets his actions speak on his place, his hands coming for her head as he pushes his dick back inside her warm cave. Tatiana hollows her cheeks as she sucks Law's cock, tongue swirling around the base as she hears his groans of pleasure fill her ears.

She's close and as she glances down at Zoro she can also see the greenette's close to meeting his end, his dark eyes lifting to meet hers as his lips continue to eat the skin of her breast raw.

Law's control snaps close to his release as he starts viciously fucking her mouth, muttering a series of hushed words that she cannot quite decipher but can safely assume means, the ravenette is enjoying himself. It's not long before his movements still and he comes undone inside her, forcing his seed down her throat. His silvery gaze glances up towards Zoro, who has already pulled from inside her.

The groans of satisfaction coming from Zoro's lips along with the few seconds of relentless fucking against her mouth from the ravenette were enough to have Tatiana crumbling between both men, her body slumping back as her tied hands falls to her front due to Zoro's warmth leaving her cold, her eyes look tired but the smile never falters from her lips.

She feels the soft hands from one of them as her hands are released from her bindings, eyes glancing to watch the ravenette delivering small kisses around the raw and probably bruised skin of her wrists from where the material was burning her with its tightness.

"Are you okay?" Law asks with a small smile as he pushes the material of her top down on the floor and proceeds to picks her up in his arms. His warmth much welcomed around her naked body.

"Yeah." She smiles, eyes finally coming back in focus as she leaves the world of ecstasy these two have dropped her on. "I wanna go again."

Law chuckles, expecting nothing less from her as he places her on the foot of the bed. He cleans her chest and stomach from the greenette's arousal with a clean towel before he leaves her to glance back at Zoro's outstretched body with half a hard on and eyes watching the curve of her ass.

_He was obviously fascinated with it._

And if she was honest with herself? She did not care in the slightest about his staring since she was doing the same as she admired the scar on his now, naked chest. Zoro had finally discarded the rest of his clothing and was now lying down naked in between red silk sheets with a look that could melt her skin right off.

He definitely worked out.  _God_ , he was basically a god brought to life and she was the lucky bitch who had the pleasure of having him to herself today, Tatiana licked her lips as she felt the growing sensation in the pit of her stomach. The need for drinking him empty.

"Tatiana." Zoro gruff voice brings her out from whatever trance she had been on as his next command has her practically drooling at the greenette. "Suck me. I want to cum in that wet little mouth of yours."

She's left on her hands and knees as she crawls over the sheets, her ass left on the view to Law as he returns from the bathroom, the ravenette groaning in delight as his hands search for what he's gonna need in his future move. His silver gaze focuses on Tatiana's movements as she takes Zoro's cock and starts licking up his shaft, eyes glued to the greenette's reaction, cheeks hollowing as she sucks him deep, slowly, and that only earns her a growl of appreciation from the man underneath her.

"Fucking  _hell_  woman!" Zoro growls, eyes snapping shut as he tries not to blow his load too fast at her constant teasing. "You are  _the_  devil!"

Tatiana smiles against his shaft as she pulls it out from her mouth with a loud pop before she cocks her head to the side and  _innocently_  asks. "Want me to stop, Zoro?"

The greenette doesn't answers but instead shoves his cock back in her mouth as he feels her chuckle against his length, her eyes glancing back at him, smiling, as she continues to suck him deep and hard, her hands occasionally running up and down his shaft as he guides his hand towards her locks of hair, grabbing a fistful in between his fingers as he groans in satisfaction at her tongue play.

She moans against his length by the caress and looks up to see the greenette grinning from ear to ear down at her, his chest rises and falls with uneven breathing as the thin layer of sweet over his muscles has her desiring she could just--

**_SLAM!_ **

The sudden thrust forces her to still all her movements as she feels the heat from Law's body over her back, his warm breath fanning over her ear as he whispers. . .

"What's wrong,  _Tatiana-ya_?"  _That fucking asshole_. "Keep sucking Zoro-ya's dick."

Law allows her a moment to adapt to the intrusion of his length inside her before he starts moving his hips, his pace is strong, fast and has solely his own release on his sights. The slapping of skin against skin mixes up with the obscene sounds her lips make as she sucks the greenette's dick, as well as a few obscenities let out in breathy moans by the greenette and ravenette.

" _Fuck yes, baby!_ " Zoro groans loudly as his control snaps with his hips bucking forward, fucking her mouth deep and fast as she allows him to. "Just. Like. That."

Law's behind her, his tattooed hands branding the skin of her ass in a shade of red that seems satisfactory to the ravenette as he declares between heavy pants. "I love looking at your ass after I've spanked it so much."

He grips the skin of her hips, bruises surely to appear the next day as his silver eyes catch Zoro's hips stopping at once before he lets his head drop back against the pillows, hands messing with the locks of green hair as he pushes it back from his sweaty forehead. Tatiana's mouth leaving his cock with a loud and wet pop as Law hears the familiar sound of her. . . swallowing up.

"Good god. . ." Zoro chuckles, dryly. "Aren't you just full of surprises, huh?"

For some strange reason, the greenette's remark has this feeling of pride growing inside her chest as she feels herself being pulled by the hair, her back colliding with Law's sweaty chest, his strong and muscular arms keeping her flush to his body as they tighten around her waist. Their sweat mixing up between them and she throws her head back, moans growing louder and louder as Law takes in the sight of her cleaned up lips and not a single drop of cum in between the sheets.

_Atta girl._

The sight of her face, hot and bothered is extremely satisfactory for the ravenette that is not long enough before his thrusts start to go messier, rougher and faster against her core, each one of his thrusts leaving her completely underhanded against him.

" _Law._  . ." her voice is hoarse, and eyes glimmer underneath the dim lights as she begs him. " _Cum inside me, please_." And if those words were the catalyst, his movements still as he buries his head on her shoulder, mouth open against her skin, breath burning her skin before she falls against the bed exhausted, her arms somehow manage to catch her fall against the softness of the mattress with Law's cock still buried deep inside her.

She glances back over her shoulder to the ravenette as she watches him with a small smirk glued to her lips at how his body covered in sweat and hair more tousled than usual, makes it look even sexier that he already was.

_How is that even fucking possible?!_

Tatiana lifts her head to watch Zoro, the greenette looks recovered and ready for round three with her as he has one his legs bent over the bed and an arm lazily rests on top of it. Her legs tremble in anticipation as she lets out a small gasp in disappointment when Law's cock leaves her empty, the feeling leaving her when she hears the sexy ravenette leaning over her shoulder to whisper. . .

"Wanna try taking us both?"

Tatiana shudders before his words as Law hands wraps a hand around her throat, his thumb playing with her lower lip as he awaits for a response from her. Sure, the thought seems enough of a challenge already but she's not one to back away from an opportunity like this and neither she's about to reject the chance to fuck the two greek gods who have decided to spend their time with her.

And so the word leaves her mouth in a heavy anxious sigh.

"Yeah. . ."

"Zoro-ya. . ." Law's silky voice calls, calmly, for the attention of the greenette whose eyes go straight to her, before he directs them to his raven haired friend. His emotions never given away by his face. "It seems our little whore is still up for the challenge. . ." the greenette's expression only allows a smirk as he lets his eyes go down to her and to the several hickeys, bruises and such that cover her skin already.

"Want to fuck her ass. . ." Law trails off as he manages to make her shudder. "Or perhaps you prefer her cunt?"

"I want them both." The greenette declares, serious.  _Who would've thought a simple sentence like that would have her body craving for the treatment he was offering?_

"Choose one for  _this_  round." Neither does she or Zoro miss the word 'first' coming out from the ravenette's lips but neither of them dwell too much on it as the greenette smirks, his finger beckoning her. Tatiana happily complies as she crawls towards the greenette, as soon as Law's hand leaves her, before he hooks his strong arm around her waist and forces her to straddle his waist.

"I'm gonna do you right now,  _darling_." Zoro breathes against her lips. "Your pussy. . . or your ass?"

She doesn't breaks eye contact as she settles her hands on his shoulders before she sinks her pussy down on his cock. Her head's thrown back at the incredible feeling she has by being filled by the greenette as he curses loudly, his hands gripping roughly the skin of her ass cheeks before she even starts moving.

"I like your ass." Zoro groans against the skin of her shoulder.

"So I've noticed." She smiles, biting her lip to keep her moans in control before Zoro slaps her left ass cheek, the touch burning her skin and making her moan loudly at the contact.

"Good." The greenette acknowledges with a smirk as he leans back on his arms. "Cause, I'll make it mine later on. . . Now, show me how you ride dick."

She starts moving her hips around his cock as her arms wrap themselves around his neck, she pushes herself up and down his shaft as the action itself causes a pleasant shiver to run down her back as her walls get stretched by his size, her movements seeking her denied release but she's not able to move very good due to her position, thankfully, Zoro notices this and starts pushing himself deeper inside her.

" _Fuuuuck!_ " The words leave her mouth before she can stop them and the greenette doesn't seems fazed by the screams he's taking from the woman's lips as he grabs a hold of her ass cheeks once again, the groping only triggering yet another moan to leave her lips as she drives her hands towards his lock of green hair, her fingers gripping tightly, her lips moaning loudly, against his shoulder, against his neck,  _right in his fucking ear._

" _Zoro_. . ." she moans, delighted at the sensation building in the pit of her stomach. "Yes, yes,  _yes_. . . _please_. . .  _More_." And the greenette doesn't needs much more than that as he starts pounding deep inside her cunt, his movements are fast and hard as he seeks, once again, his release, his hands remain on her ass cheeks, the calloused skin only leaves them to deliver sharp slaps to her already sensitive skin.

Zoro's head is buried in the crook of her neck, a low growl erupting from his lips as he's unable to bite her neck due to the collar clasped around the skin but that doesn't stops him as he aims for the skin of her shoulder. A breathless gasp leaving her lips as the greenette joins her with growls and grunts of satisfaction of his own.

She's enjoying herself so much until. . . A second,  _more than welcomed_ , warmth is enveloping her from behind.

"Lay down, Zoro-ya." Law instructs towards his friend and over Tatiana's shoulder. "Don't be selfish with Tatiana-ya. I'm sure she's craving my cock inside her ass, aren't you,  _sweetheart_?" And as the words leave his lips, Tatiana's biting her own as she grinds harder against the greenette as if to meet his thrusts, as if those words can drive her just enough over the edge.

Zoro hooks his arm around her waist as he drags her down on top of him. His cock still buried deep inside her as Law smirks at the view before him, her skin's sweaty and already beginning to show the faint bruises on her hips due to the hold of his tattooed hands, as well as those from Zoro; her ass has a nice shade of red after all the spanking she has endured and still, her lips won't stop producing those  _lovely_ moans he craves to hear.

"Are you ready, Tatiana-ya. . ." He starts, climbing on the bed behind her as his fingers coat his hard on with the cool clear liquid from the bottle of lube he bought, those same tattooed fingers tease her virgin entrance as she throws her head back in response to the cold liquid on her skin.

" _La--Law. . ._ "

He ignores her ragged breath as he places a soothing hand on the low of her back, forcing her to bend a little more to grant him further access to her ass. "Put your ass in the air." He instructs her as he sinks a coated finger in lube inside her, his movements are slow and the fact she has already came, narrows the difficulty as he inserts a second one, his movements steady and never stopping as he fucks her asshole, the moans increasing their volume as they escape her lips.

After a while, he withdraws his fingers and stands behind her, his hand taking a hold of his hard on, lining it up to her forbidden entrance as he looks down at her, her sweaty hair sticking to the naked skin of her back as Zoro continues his assault against her pussy.

"You know something. . ." he trails off as he starts to push his cock inside the tight hole. "I love it when you moan like that." And as those words leave his lips, he's pushing himself deep inside her, the action itself causing a tear-jerking scream to leave her throat as her eyes snap open, hands holding her trembling body against Zoro's chest as she urges both men to just give her a damn minute to adjust.

Thankfully, with sadistic smirking faces, they get the hint, their movements stilling as she adjusts to not only Zoro's cock insider he pussy but also Law's cock pulsating against the walls of her ass.

"Relax. . ." Law's voice whispers softly in her ear as she can practically feel the smirk plastered on his lips. "Mhm, this tight ass belongs to me, do you understand?"

Tatiana wants to nod, she wants to say  _something_  but her words completely fail on her as the greenette grows impatient and wraps his lips around the skin of her nipple, the wetness of his tongue providing her an escape as she focus her mind on the pleasure instead of the pain.

"I bet that hurt good, didn't it darling?" Zoro's deep voice is suddenly capturing her attention as he looks up at her between her breasts, the sexy devil wearing a smirk that has the power to make her lose her mind completely.

"I'm going to move, Tatiana-ya. . ." he announces as she gives him a brief nod of her head, Zoro's teeth sinking into her already bruised and sensitive skin as he alternates between both of her breasts, never leaving one unattended as he puts his calloused hands to good use to please the woman eating his cock alive.

Law's hip movements are slow at first, allowing her to adapt to the foreign intrusion but soon enough she finds herself pushing her hips back to meet Law's thrusts.

_Greedy little. . ._

"That's it," Law breathes out, "move your hips for me, babe." His hands grip her sides as he fights once again for the control of his thrusts to avoid hurting her but the woman beneath him is the devil herself, something she reminds him when she brings her back to meet his chest and guides her hands towards her ass cheeks, spreading them apart as Law's silvery gaze meets her own lustful one.

"Fuck me  _harder_ , Law. . ."

Those words trigger his world to lose focus as he replaces her hands for his own tattooed ones and starts to snap his hips to hers, harder, as she had  _kindly_  asked for. He brings down his hand down on her ass cheek with a hard slap as he brings his lips to her ear.

His ragged breath against her ear, eliciting a shiver to run down her spine in delight, eyes closed in pleasure and head thrown back against his shoulder.

"Tell me," he pants, "tell me what you want."

"Your. . ." Her words are chopped almost breathless. "Your. . . cock. . ." she manages to finally whisper.

"I can't hear you. . ." he teases, "and if we can't hear you. . ."

"We cannot give you want  _you_  want." Zoro finishes as he thrusts deep inside her cunt once as if to make his point clear, the sudden movement awakening her senses and shooting an electric shiver to run through every single pore of her skin.

" _FUCK!_ I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SENSELESS! I WANT TO CUM!" She finally screams at the top of her lungs, both males look satisfied by her words as they increase their pace, the thrusts becoming ruthless and relentless against her body. Their groans, growls and moans of satisfaction are the only thing to be heard across the room, aside from the intensive slap of skin against skin.

"You should see your face right now, Tatiana-ya." Law growls as he pulls on her hair, enough to keep her head leant backwards over on his shoulder. "Don't you think she looks absolutely gorgeous with my dick in her ass, Zoro-ya?"

The greenette grinning as he replies back, "I think she looks  _stunning_  with mine inside her cunt,  _Torao._ " Law growls at the nickname as he slams himself deeper inside her. Tatiana's words inapprehensible as she tries to push Law back, as if to try and stop him from being so rough on her, however the ravenette's not having any of that.

"You wanted me to be rough," he murmurs against her ear, his breath fanning her face. "So, I'm being rough, darling. Can't you handle it?"

Tatiana's hands stop pushing back at his toned abs and instead grab a hold of the arm that is now wrapped around her waist, protectively; as she tries to keep herself together, as she tries to avoid collapsing down from the amount of pleasure she's receiving from these two sexy deviants.

"Tell me, Tatiana-ya," Law pants with a chuckle, his movements getting sloppier. "Tell me whose cock you like better."

Her lustful gaze turns sideways as she gains the attention of the ravenette, his lips barely hovering over hers, feeding her his air, when a deep thrust from Zoro's cock has her screaming the greenette's name, loud and clear, an action which only manages to anger Law. His tattooed hands grip her sides, tightly, as his movements become erratic and desperate. Tatiana falls down on Zoro's chest as the greenette groans in pleasure at the feeling of her inner walls tightening around him.

"God fucking-- _Fuck_!" The greenette groans as he feels her close to come undone, her walls tightening on his cock.

One of Law's hands leave her hips to wrap itself around her necklace covered neck. "You're going to cum for me now." His words are enough of a trigger itself, but Law takes everything a step further when his other hand leaves her hip and with slender fingers he starts playing with the tiny bud of pleasure, the action bringing her to a piercing end as she comes undone in his arms.

Law's warmth leaves her body as he pulls his cock out from her ass, the action causing a small gasp to leave her lips as she lifts her head, eyes colliding with those of the greenette whose movements are now completely still. His fingers brush the strands of sweaty hair away from her face as Zoro gives her a tender smile, bringing her closer to steal a kiss from her lips.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asks, concern coating his words and she can't help herself but to smile tenderly at the greenette's concern as she offers him a small nod of her head.

His cock, also, leaving her as she now lays on top of the greenette completely empty. Her heart steadying itself before she sees Law take a sit next to her on the bed, his tattooed hands holding a bottle of cold water she's definitely in the need of.

"Drink up." Law instructs, as she manages to take a set, straddling the greenette's waist, an action he doesn't seems to really care about as she drowns the whole bottle of water in a single chug. Her ears not missing the deep but small chuckles leaving their lips at her actions.

_Assholes._

"Hey, Tatiana-ya?" Law calls with a smirk on his lips. "Wanna try a new position?"

* * *

And that's how they ended fucking her near a wall; Law and Zoro had traded places as the ravenette was now filling her pussy to the brim, his release near on the horizon while Zoro was grasping her ass cheeks apart as he pounded deep inside her ass. The greenette was completely fascinated by the roundness of it and didn't missed the chance to let the woman in his arms know that.

"Such a good little whore," Zoro groans against her ear. "Can you feel how much your ass loves my dick?"

Tatiana's unable to answer as Zoro continues. "It's sucking me deep so much! Heh, I couldn't move and your hips would still look for it. . .  _damn_!"

Law has her lips attached to the skin of her shoulder, his teeth sinking in as if to drown his cries of pleasure on her skin, which by now was filled by faint bruises and love bites thanks to the men inside her.

When the ravenette had suggested to try a new position she didn't thought he meant with both of them inside her but she certainly wasn't complaining now; they had her in between both of them, their cocks going in and out of both her ass and pussy as the pressure inside the pit of her stomach was becoming unbearable for her to take in.

" _Law,_ " Tatiana whispers as her eyes glance down at the silver ones of the ravenette. His gaze is powerful, unwavering, unforgiving and penetrates her deep into every corner of her soul. ". . . Law,  _please_. . ." She finds herself begging to.

_She's so close. . ._

His silvery gaze slips towards the necklace she had agreed to wear tonight, the necklace he had bought for her.

"Do you want to cum,  _Tatiana-ya_?" He growls out her name in a whisper as she nods her head, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she pleads with him, his silver gaze softens when he whispers against her lips, feeding her his air.

" _Cum_."

The final peak of her release hits her with a final thrust of his hips, just as she feels Zoro pulling out from inside her, the groans filling the room as she soon feels his hot cum down her lower back, although not for long since the greenette is quick to clean his residual from her skin before delivering a final slap to her rear, followed by a rough grope to her skin, one that has her gasping loudly at the contact.

Meanwhile, the ravenette comes undone  _inside_  her as she holds to him for dear life by the strands of his tousled dark hair. A series of whispered curses leave his lips against her skin, only for her to hear them.

His arms wrap themselves around her smaller frame as he guides her still clinging body, towards somewhere. . . and judging by the softness she soon feels underneath them, she can only assume they are now lying on the bed.

She closes her eyes for a moment, before she opens them again as she adjusts to the light in the room.

_Did she fell asleep?_

Well, it couldn't have been for long since when she starts looking around her eyes collide with a freshly showered greenette, as he holds the white fluffy towel wrapped around his hips.

_God! He looks absolutely--Ew, I should totally take a shower too._

"Tatiana. . ." Zoro calls after a while as she glances up to meet the greenette's eyes, he has already fastened his pants and is in the process of buttoning his white dress shirt when she takes a good look at his face. His cheeks are tinted in shade of pink and she does her best to hold in her smile along with the tiny chuckle that threatens to leave her lips.

"Yeah?"

He seems unsure of his words before he finally speaks. "Happy birthday, doll. I had fun."

"Thank you, Zoro-ya." Law murmurs coldly from underneath her before she even gets a chance to reply.

_Wait, is he still-- Seriously, shower. Now._

The greenette chuckles loudly as he offers the ravenette a cocky smirk. "No worries, _Torao_. . ." He laughs as his eyes catch the annoyed expression of the man. "No need to get so moody. I'll be out of your hair soon, dude."

"I swear you're as bad as Strawhat-ya."

_Strawhat? Are they talking about Luffy?_

"I guess some of his behavior has rubbed on me." Zoro says as he picks up his discarded jacket from the floor and makes his way to the door. "See ya."

Once the door closes behind Zoro, she turns her gaze towards those silver eyes which are already trained on her frame, expectant of her  _insightful_  remarks.

"So," she starts with a smirk glued to her lips as her chin rests upon his tattooed chest. "Does this means you're sharing me now?" She's of course teasing him and it's about to break into a fit of laughter when--

**_SLAM!_ **

"Ah!" Tatiana gasps as she feels the single thrust from Law's cock, which is still inside of her, as if to pose as a silent warning. The meaning? This is never to happen again.

"I do  _not_  share, Tatiana-ya." Law muses, a malicious smile ever present on his lips as his fingertips take a hold of her chin while locking eyes with  _his_  girlfriend.

"You also said that when I proposed this to you a couple of weeks ago." And it was true, she had mentioned something along the lines of  _'For my birthday, I want a threesome.'_  But Law's glare had shut her up then and there. At first she had just been messing with the ravenette because she knew he would  _never_  share her. So, she was very taken back when she saw him in the club during her performance, mainly, because she had heard from Law himself that he wasn't going to be here until the day after her birthday.

So imagine her face when the ravenette showed up, not only at her work, but with the company of Roronoa Zoro, one of Law's most trusted friends and. . . her top pick for a threesome.

"This was your present, beautiful. But. . ." he brings her face closer to his, "You. Are. Mine." he growls deep against her lips before she captures them in a lip-lock while smiling happily. "Are we clear,  _darling_?"

"I thought my present was the collar." She teases again, smirk glued to her face as her fingers barely touch the jewelry around her nec--  ** _SLAM!_**

_Geez, talk about thin patience. . ._

"God, Law! I'm joking!" She gasps as she leans back, waving off the feeling inside her and chuckles at her boyfriend's behavior. "We are clear as the water, my love." She speaks as she leans down, lips hovering above his as she whispers.

"I'm  _only_ yours." He traps her lips with his own, smiling into the kiss as she scrunches up her nose in realization of her unique. . .  _stat_ e.

"What's wrong?" Law asks with a worried expression.

"Your dick's still inside me." He laughs. "Can we have a shower now?"


End file.
